


The Power Of Trust

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2020, Loki has magic, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Vibrator, blindfold, noise cancelling headphones, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Some days everything is just too much for Tony, thankfully his boyfriend is there to help him cope.Kinktober 2020 Day 11 - Sensory Deprivation
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	The Power Of Trust

“Welcome home Tony,” Loki looked up from the couch when Tony shuffled into the room. Loki shuts his book when he saw the downtrodden look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Oh Tony, what do you need?” Loki rose from the couch, striding over to the slumped form of his exhausted-looking Inventor. Loki curled his arms around Tony’s body before cupping the back of Tony’s neck and hummed when Tony’s body relaxed and he dropped his face against Loki’s head, exhaling shakily. 

“Can you… Take control for a little bit? Take me out of my head?” Tony’s voice was heartbreakingly small and he was clinging to Loki’s form as if it was the only thing that was keeping him upright at the moment. 

“Of course Tony, come with me and I’ll take care of everything,” Loki promised as he laced their fingers together before tugging him into the Master bedroom. Loki snapped his fingers, green sparks lighting up the room around them and Loki saw Tony visibly relax further at the sight of his magic.

Loki’s magic responded to his needs well, the lights in the room dimmed and candles lit themselves. His magic took all of Tony’s clothes away until the inventor was standing naked and what Loki wanted to use on his boyfriend that night appeared at the foot of their bed. 

Loki eased Tony down until the taller man was sitting by the items and he stroked Tony’s jawline as he kissed him tenderly. Tony moaned softly, leaning into the kiss with his hands settling on Loki’ hips, but they fell when the kiss broke. 

Loki waved his sparking fingers and watched as Tony’s eyes glazed over slightly when the two strands of soft green ropes floated off the bed and coiled around Tony’s ankles and his wrists. Tony didn’t even strain against the ropes that were keeping his arms tied in front of his body, his shoulders just slumped and lips parted as he exhaled softly. 

Loki picked up the blindfold before he planted one kiss to each one of Tony’s closed eyelids before he slipped the blindfold over Tony’s pretty brown doe eyes. Tony tipped his head back when Loki pressed his index finger under Tony’s chin, Loki rubbed his thumb over Tony’s lips before pressing on them enough to part them a bit wider. Tony understood without a word being passed between them and opened his mouth wide, sighing when Loki pressed the stiff ball gag into his mouth, fastening the strap around his head so it sat just below the knot of the blindfold. 

“Just a few more things Tony and then you can drift as long as you want,” Loki promised in a hushed voice and Tony hummed around the ball gag as he nodded sluggishly. Loki first shifted the two of them around on the bed, until both of them were in their usual comfortable position for when Tony needed this. 

Loki was propped up against the cushioned headboard of his, surrounded by soft pillows and Tony was settled between his spread legs. Tony’s cheek was pressed to Loki’ collarbone and his legs curled up in their tied position and he sighed loudly through his nose. 

“Just relax Tony, trust me to take good care of you.” Loki kept his voice low and controlled not to startle his boyfriend who was giving up so much in this position right now. It meant a lot that the hero was giving up all his power to Loki. Tony nodded against Loki’ collarbone before his body arched and he moaned behind his gag. 

Loki smiled as he caressed Tony’s hip as his magic eased a small vibrator into his ass, it was set on the lowest level. Loki didn’t want to overwhelm him as soon Tony’s senses would be heightened by tenfold. 

“One more thing Tony… Are you ready?” Loki asked and Tony nodded again and stilled when Loki settled a pair of large, noise-cancelling headphones over his ears. Tony stilled stiff for a moment as he adjusted, but Loki kept stroking his hip soothingly. Soon enough Tony was relaxed against him, the Inventor was all but boneless from his place resting against Loki’s chest. 

Loki snapped up his book, picking up where he left off as he caressed the black rune on Tony’s hip as he read. Tony needed this every so often and Loki was honoured that he was the one Tony turned to when he needed to get out of his head like this. 

Loki usually let this go on for an hour, doing a check-in half an hour in. If Tony needed something more after that hour then Loki was all too willing to give it, but usually, an hour was just enough to empty Tony’s head and to have him exhausted enough to sleep properly. Loki sank into the sensation of power that Tony’s trust gave him and he refused to ruin that trust.


End file.
